


Gotta Be You

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Arrogant Zayn, Library Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing the face hiding behind the mask is not always important if your heart keeps pulling you towards that mysterious individual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Why did I agree to do this?” Liam whined when they got out of Anne’s car.

“Li, we’re three best friends,” Niall stated. “What would suit us better than the three musketeers?”

Liam groaned and looked down at his clothes; he was more than sure he looked silly. They were not the popular kids at school but they were definitely the unpopular kids who were bullied by the popular kids, Zayn Malik and his best friend, Louis. Sighing, Liam followed his friends into the hall. Harry and Niall shook their hips from side to side to the beats of the music as they got down the stairs, earning a few glares from Liam.

“What?” the two boys asked in unison.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this,” Liam let out a deep breath.

“Come on, it’s gonna be fun,” Niall let out a little laugh and adjusted his mask.

“Yeah and no one is gonna recognise us,” Harry smiled. “It’s a mask ball, remember?”

“Right,” Liam sighed for the zillionth time that night.

“There’s food,” Niall jumped excitedly, pointing to the buffet table.

“Of course, Nialler. Did you think that they were gonna starve you,” Harry laughed and shook his head. “Talking about food; I'm starving.”

“Let’s get something to eat then,” Niall said, already making his way to the table.

“Are you coming Liam?” Harry asked as he turned to Liam.

“Not really hungry,” Liam smiled. “I’ll be around; go and have fun.”

“Alright,” Harry grinned.

Liam walked to a corner and took a seat on one of the various chairs, biting his lips nervously. Adjusting his hat, Liam looked around him and hoped that he was not attracting unnecessary attentions.

From a distance, Zayn smirked to himself and let his eyes roam over the uncomfortable mysterious boy. He got to his feet and walked to the boy, thinking that it was time to have a little bit of fun. It was one of the many of Zayn’s habits: to make fun of others, especially when they were not at ease. Biting his bottom lip, Zayn stood in front of the boy and extended his hand.

“Hello!” Zayn smiled.

“Zayn?” Liam raised an eyebrow and looked at the extended hand. “You do realise that I'm not gonna shake your hand.”

“Too bad, you just missed the chance to shake Zayn Malik’s hand,” Zayn chuckled.

“I'm not fond of shaking your hand,” Liam shrugged. “Did you know that this is a mask ball?”

“I'm not stupid,” Zayn laughed.

“Why aren’t you wearing a mask then?”

“Well mysterious boy, what’s the point of having rules...” Zayn started with a laugh.

“If everyone follows them? I know, I know...”

“I'm glad that you actually know me well.”

“I'm not interested to have a convo with you,” Liam rolled his eyes.

“Yeah? But boy, really? A musketeer?” Zayn laughed again.

“I don’t see what’s wrong with it,” Liam shrugged and repeated Zayn’s words. “But Zayn, really? Aladdin?”

Zayn raised an eyebrow. “Yeah and I know I look hot.”

Liam rolled his eyes and scoffed. “So much pride?”

“Well, all the girls told me already,” Zayn stated. “They all want me; after all, I’ve got the charms.”

“That’s because they don’t want you, they want what’s in your pants,” Liam said and quickly got to his feet, leaving behind a dumbfounded Zayn. He shook his head and mentally kicked himself. What was he thinking, telling Zayn that? “I'm glad he doesn’t know it’s me,” Liam whispered to himself.

Zayn growled and got to his feet as well, following the mysterious boy.” Hey, wait...” Zayn said and placed a hand on Liam’s shoulder.

Liam turned around and bit his lips nervously. “Yeah?”

“I think you’re just jealous that I have all the attentions that you secretly crave for,” Zayn wriggled his eyebrows.

“You don’t even know me,” Liam chuckled.

“You know what? You look stupid,” Zayn said loudly, causing a few people around them to laugh.

Liam looked around him and turned back to Zayn. “I’ve gotten the attention now, haven’t I?”

Zayn reached forward to pull off Liam’s mask but the curly-haired boy slapped his hand away. “I wanna know who you are,” Zayn stated.

“Why? Is it bothering you that I know you who are and you don’t know who I am?” Liam licked his lower lip as he looked at a disturbed Zayn.

“Me? Bothered by you?” Zayn snorted. “Get over yourself.”

“Aww...” Liam shook his head. “You see, Zayn; your words don’t affect me.” Liam took a deep breath and cursed himself in his head; why was he playing with fire when he knew he could eventually get burn? Deep down, he knew that once Zayn knew that it was him, he would make Liam’s life miserable at school; not that he did not already.

“No one has ever dared to talk to me like this,” Zayn said in a firm tone. “They know it won’t be good for them.”

“Or maybe they just don’t care about you,” Liam stated. “There are things that are much more important than you.”

“You’re definitely not from my school,” Zayn huffed. “You must be a fraud coming to our school party.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Anyways, where’s your monkey?”

“My what?”

“Abu, your monkey,” Liam repeated. “You know, Aladdin has a monkey.”

“Well, I'm not Aladdin; I'm only dressed like him.”

“Oh! I thought Louis would dress up as Abu,” Liam laughed and so did a few other people who were around them.

“Shut up!” Zayn gritted his teeth.

“Calm down,” Liam shook his head and patted Zayn’s arms.

“Louis’ costume is so much better than your ridiculous hat,” Zayn smirked when he got the other students to laugh at Liam again.

“You know what? I’ve better things to do than standing here with you and making fun of each other,” Liam sighed and shook his head before walking away.

Zayn took a deep breath and walked to a table, pouring himself a drink. Walking to the dance floor after finishing his drink, Zayn pulled a blonde girl who was already dancing with someone else, into his arms, and ground his hips against hers to the beats of the music. Liam scoffed as he passed by them and made his way to a booth, his eyes scanning the room for his friends.

“Looking for someone?” Zayn grinned and dropped himself into a seat across from Liam.

“Yeah but not for you,” Liam smiled back. “What do you want again?”

“Looking for someone to entertain me,” Zayn bit his lips and looked at Liam expectantly.

“I'm not an entertainer. I’ve been told that I'm a boring person,” Liam shrugged. “And if I'm not mistaken, it was you.”

“Must be true then.”

“I'm pretty sure I'm less boring than you though,” Liam said, trying not to laugh.

“Meaning?”

“I mean, do you really think that it’s funny to laugh at people?”

“Tell me who you are,” Zayn ordered and authoritatively crossed his arms over his chest.

“Not working on me,” Liam laughed; Zayn looked really desperate to know who he was.

“Fine, don’t tell me but that doesn’t mean that I'm not gonna have a lil bit of fun with you,” Zayn smirked.

“Not gonna happen,” Liam shook his head negatively.

“We’ll see,” Zayn laughed. “Would you close your eyes for a second?”

“Never,” Liam smiled and poked his tongue out.

“Trust me.”

“I never trust you.”

“Come on,” Zayn pleaded and moved to cover Liam’s eyes with the palm of his hand.

“Zayn?”

Zayn seized the glass that rested on the small table and proceeded to pour its content on Liam’s pants but the other boy was faster and pushed Zayn’s hand away after freeing his eyes from Zayn’s other hand.

“What the eff, Zayn?” Liam glared at the boy who was smirking.

“Told you, I wanted to have a lil bit of fun,” Zayn smiled. “And what would be better than a musketeer who peed his pants?”

“That wasn’t funny at all,” Liam growled and creased his brows, getting to his feet.

“Alright, I'm sorry.” Zayn shook his head and grabbed Liam’s hand, pulling him back.

Liam placed a hand on the back of the chair and steadied himself from crashing into Zayn. “I should’ve expected that from you; there’s no Zayn without mischief.”

“Right,” Zayn agreed with a smile.

“You’ve been an asshole all your life. Did you know that?” Liam asked and was glad that he had a mask to hide his real identity; otherwise, he would not have been able to put everything so bluntly in front of Zayn.

“I said I'm sorry.”

“You’re still a jerk though,” Liam mumbled.

“Do I know you?” Zayn sighed.

“If it makes you happy to know; yeah, you know me. Now if you’ll excuse me, I don’t wanna sit here anymore,” Liam took a deep breath and walked away.

Zayn looked around him and made a face; he was enjoying himself with mystery boy but because of his stupid prank, he was to sit all by himself in a boring party. Getting to his feet, Zayn decided to hang out with Louis but decided against that when he caught his friend snogging a random redhead. Five minutes later, Zayn found himself walking out of the hall and smiled when he noticed someone with a way too large hat sitting by the fountain.

“Hey,” Zayn said and took a seat beside Liam.

“Leave me alone.”

“What are you doing here? The party’s inside,” Zayn said as he ignore Liam’s words and moved closer to the boy.

“The party is so dull,” Liam mumbled. “You?”

“I was bored too,” Zayn said and dropped a hand in the cool water, wriggling his fingers in it.

“I didn’t mean to say that back there,” Liam said while slowly biting on his lower lip.

“It’s alright,” Zayn smiled. “Maybe you’re right; I'm an asshole.”

Liam laughed. “You should really stop making fun of others. Trust me, it hurts.”

“I'm sorry if I’ve ever hurt you,” Zayn whispered and wrapped an arm around Liam’s shoulder.

“Forgiven,” Liam whispered back with a small smile.

“Who are you?” Zayn asked again.

“I'm enjoying myself to see you so desperate to know who I am. So, I might want to keep that a secret for a lil while,” Liam chuckled and looked at the hand that was around him. He had known Zayn since nursery school and he knew that it was very difficult for someone to get close to Zayn, for him to be that close to the dark-haired boy was a privilege.

“Tell me something about you.”

“Nuh-huh,” Liam laughed and splashed some water on Zayn.

“Girlfriend?” Zayn raised an eyebrow.

“No...” Liam shook his head.

“Boyfriend?” Zayn looked at Liam who smiled shyly; he had to admit, the boy had a cute smile. “You have?”

“No,” Liam bit his lips. “You?”

“No, I'm not into boys,” Zayn said while looking into Liam’s chocolate eyes and found himself being mesmerised.

Liam looked away. “I meant, any girlfriend?”

“No,” Zayn cleared his throat.

“Of course, you’re the player,” Liam stated.

“I'm not that shallow,” Zayn protested.

“Right,” Liam chuckled.

Liam was caught by surprise when he felt a pair of lips against his, silencing his laughs. Closing his eyes, he slowly moved his lips against Zayn’s and wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck. Kissing Zayn was something Liam never thought would be possible, yet he was doing it that very moment and he refrained himself from groaning when Zayn pulled away.

“Wow,” Liam whispered and licked at his lips.

“I...”

“It’s alright,” Liam smiled and squeezed Zayn’s knee.

Zayn reached forward and pulled Liam’s hat off. “I don’t like this hat.”

“You don’t have to; it’s on my head,” Liam chuckled.

“You have beautiful curls,” Zayn said and ran his fine fingers through Liam’s messy locks. Pulling on the string of Liam’s cape, Zayn grabbed the material and threw it in the water, along with the hat. “You look so much better.”

“Thanks Zayn.”

“Now this,” Zayn smirked and reached for Liam’s mask.

“No...” Liam whispered and shook his head, taking Zayn’s hand into his.

Liam let go of the hand and got to his feet, moving further from Zayn, a huge grin adorning his feature. Lifting his index to the dark-haired boy, Liam motioned for Zayn to catch him as he started running around the fountain.

“Come and get me, Zayn,” Liam laughed as Zayn made a face.

“Come on, babe; I'm not in the mood to run,” Zayn whined.

Liam stopped in his track and turned around to face the other boy with a raised eyebrow but his smiled never faltered. After all, that was the first time he had heard a whining Zayn; Zayn was rather the bold type. “Babe?”

“Umm...” Zayn cleared his throat. “Yeah, I mean... you haven’t told me your name yet.”

“And I'm not gonna tell you,” Liam laughed as he wriggled his eyebrows.

“We’ll see,” Zayn smirked and moved closer to Liam, licking his lips. “How good is your sense of adventure?”

Liam took a deep breath and bit his lower lip nervously; he kind of had an idea of what Zayn could have meant but then again, Zayn was not gay. That might be a once in a lifetime opportunity to do something fun, something fun with Zayn. Besides, Zayn did not know it was him; so, why not?

“What are you thinking about?” Zayn asked when the curly-haired boy did not answer.

“Knowing you, we’ll surely get in trouble,” Liam stated.

“Do I take it as you don’t have any sense of adventure at all?” Zayn raised an eyebrow with a smile.

“I never said that,” Liam protested.

“Let’s do something fun then.” Zayn winked at the boy in front of him; whoever he was, he sure had Zayn under his charms.

“What would you like to do?”

“Come on,” Zayn grinned and goosed the boy who was already by his side.

“Zayn...”

Zayn took Liam’s hand into his and led him into the dark school corridor, up the stairs, to the library. “Here... we’ll be alone here.”

“The library?” Liam raised an eyebrow but walked in anyway. “What are we doing here?”

“Have some fun,” Zayn smirked and moved to Liam. “And maybe you’ll tell me who you are.”

“Told you, not gonna happen,” Liam smirked and walked to a shelf, scanning it.

“I didn’t bring you here to read,” Zayn stated and walked to Liam, pressing himself against the other boy’s back.

Liam turned around and almost forgot to breathe, considering how close Zayn was. “What would you like to do then?” Liam asked, almost whispering as he felt Zayn’s hot breath on his face.

Zayn pushed the curly-head backward, against the wooden shelf, and pressed himself against Liam, smiling when the other boy’s breathing fastened. Tilting his head to the side, Zayn inched his face to Liam’s and pressed their lips together. Liam closed his eyes and let his hands travelled up Zayn’s chest, to wrap themselves around his neck. Pressing harder against Zayn’s lips, Liam moaned into Zayn’s mouth when the older boy bit hard on his bottom lip and thrust his hips against Liam.

 

Zayn sucked Liam’s lips between his teeth, gently biting on the smooth skin and thrust his aching erection against Liam’s hips. Liam moaned and matched Zayn’s thrusting as they kept sharing wet kisses. While Liam opened his mouth to let out another moan, Zayn took the opportunity and slid his tongue pass Liam’s lips, into his mouth. Smiling into the kiss, Liam pressed his tongue to Zayn’s and the two soft muscles moved together in the most delicious motion, none of them fighting for dominance.

One of Zayn’s hands made its way to Liam’s shirt and untucked it from his trousers before sliding under it. He worked his way up the curly-haired boy’s chest, his hand caressing every bit of skin before drawing small circles around Liam’s nipple with his thumb. Liam’s breathing quickened, every breath uneven, short and fast, as Zayn took one of his nipples between his fingers and gently tugged on it. Gasping when Zayn pinched his nipple again and again, Liam thrust his hips forward and met every of Zayn’s thrusts. All that could be heard inside the four walls of the library were, their unsteady breathing, little moans as their bodies collided, only pulling away when the need for oxygen was necessary.

“Zayn…” Liam panted and pressed his forehead against Zayn’s damp one.

Zayn pulled away slightly and looked into those chocolate brown eyes that were hidden by the black mask. “You’ve got beautiful eyes,” Zayn whispered.

“Thank you,” Liam chuckled and took Zayn’s hands into his. “And you’ve got beautiful hands.”

“And you have no idea what these hands want to do to you,” Zayn smirked, still trying to catch his breath.

“Well,” Liam licked his lips; he had no idea what he was doing but it seemed as if he was on autopilot. “What exactly do these hands want to do to me?”

“Just wait.” Zayn grinned, swiped a hand behind Liam, and lifted him off the ground, carrying him to a table and laying him on top of it. Zayn looked at the boy sprawled in front of him; he had never been with a boy but the mysterious boy was beautiful and he certainly did make Zayn not think straight at all.

“Come here,” Liam mumbled and pulled Zayn on top of him by the collar. Without wasting another second, Liam pressed their mouth together, trying to take control of the situation, whining when Zayn pulled away. With a determined look on his face, Liam pulled Zayn to him once more and wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck to prevent him from pulling away.

“Bossy, I like it,” Zayn chuckled. “But I like to be the one in charge.”

With that said, Zayn’s hands made their way up Liam’s chest and slid all along his hands to seize his wrists. The older boy lifted Liam’s hands above his head and trapped them in one hand while the other one travelled down Liam’s cheeks, to his neck and further down to unbutton his shirt. Pushing the white material to the side, Zayn connected his lips to Liam’s chest before taking one his nipples into his mouth.

“Zayn…” Liam moaned and writhed underneath the older lad.

Zayn slightly pulled Liam up and pushed the shirt off his shoulder, throwing it to the floor. Liam smiled at Zayn through his half-closed lids and quickly pulled Zayn’s vest off before working on removing his trousers. Rubbing his hands up and down Zayn’s bare chest, Liam let his eyes roam over the boy’s body before locking eyes with him. Zayn returned the smile and reached forward, caressing Liam’s cheek. His hand slid down to caress Liam’s collarbone, to play with his nipple and all the way down to the waistband of his trousers. Zayn reached for the belt buckle and quickly undid it before popping opened the button and unzipping it. Liam took a deep breath as Zayn pulled off his trousers, along with his boxers, and he willed his body to relax, as he lay naked under Zayn’s scrutinizing eyes.

“Yours goes off as well,” Liam said and tugged on the black boxers that Zayn sported.

Zayn ignored the curly head and let his hand travel up Liam’s leg to his thigh. His gaze never left the other boy as he massaged between the boy’s thighs and moved up to wrap his fine fingers around Liam’s erection. Liam sucked in a breath and tried not to scream at how good Zayn’s hand felt around him. Leaning in, Zayn pecked Liam’s lips and pumped him a few more times before pulling his hand away.

“Why’d you stop?” Liam whined at the lost of contact.

“Don’t want you to come yet,” Zayn chuckled and rubbed soothing circles low on Liam’s belly.

“Boxers off,” Liam repeated and shifted to a sitting position, pulling off his boxers.

“Now,” Zayn raised his hands and placed them on either sides of Liam’s face, “Mask off.”

“Nuh-huh,” Liam shook his head and took Zayn’s hands into his, placing a kiss to each one of them. “The mask stays on.”

“I wanna know who you are,” Zayn whined and Liam chuckled.

“Be nice and I’ll tell you who I am,” Liam smirked.

“But…”

“No buts,” the younger boy smiled and silenced Zayn with a kiss.

“Ok,” Zayn sighed. “Do you have a condom?”

“No?” Liam bit his lower lip. “I’m not someone who usually carries condoms around.”

“But don’t you have needs?” Zayn raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy who did not answer. “Never mind.”

“Don’t you have one? I’m sure you were planning on sleeping with someone tonight,” Liam stated.

“It’s in Louis’ car and I’ve no idea where he is right now,” Zayn shrugged. “We’ll manage.”

“If you say so,” Liam grinned.

Zayn nodded and pushed his fingers into Liam’s mouth. Gladly accepting the digits, Liam sucked on them and twirled his tongue around them while Zayn massaged his thigh. When he was sure his fingers were coated enough, Zayn pulled them out of Liam’s mouth and pressed the tip of his index to Liam’s entrance. Very slowly, Zayn pushed his finger into Liam’s tight hole but stilled his movement when Liam moaned in pain.

“Keep going,” Liam mumbled.

Zayn complied and pushed his index deeper before moving it in and out of Liam. Liam let out a loud moan and thrust his hips forward. Taking it as a confirmation that he was ready, Zayn entered another finger into the curly head, waiting for Liam to adjust before moving the digits again. Zayn crooked his fingers and smirked when he saw the expression on Liam’s face as he touched that sweet spot.

“Oh… yeah… Zayn… ughn…” Liam moaned as Zayn kept hitting his prostate.

Zayn pulled his fingers out in a swift motion, causing Liam to whine in protest.

“Don’t stop,” Liam panted.

“Don’t want you to come before we get to the best part,” Zayn grinned.

“Best part?” Liam chuckled. “You already gave me the best I’ve ever had.”

Zayn pressed a kiss to Liam’s shoulder and pulled him to his feet, flipping him around. Once again, Zayn pushed Liam against the table and ran a hand down his back, caressing his entrance with his thumb. Pressing the thumb into Liam, Zayn twisted the digit a couple of times while his mouth trailed wet kisses along Liam’s back. When Zayn was sure Liam was ready, he spat onto his hand and coated his penis, since they did not have lube or any other slippery substance, spit would have to do. Zayn leaned forward and aligned his face in a vertical position to Liam’s ass. Opening his mouth, he let some more saliva spill over his pouty lips and drip down to Liam’s ass, trailing down the other boy’s crease.

“Ok…” Zayn whispered into Liam’s ear and pulled him from the table, crashing his back against his chest.

“Do it Zayn…” Liam said and threw his head to the side, allowing Zayn to suck on his neck.

One of Zayn’s hands made its way up Liam’s left leg and lifted it off the carpeted floor, kneeing it on the wooden table while his other hand sized his penis and placed the head to Liam’s entrance. Zayn placed a kiss to Liam’s back and pushed the tip of his erection into Liam, earning a loud moan from the other boy. Taking a deep breath, Zayn tried to push more of himself into the other boy’s ass; it was already hard to enter the boy without lube and to make it worse, he was tight, too tight. He let his hand move to Liam’s hips and held him steady as he thrust forward, deeper into the curly head.

“Ahhh…” Liam grunted when the pain became unbearable.

“You alright?” Zayn stilled his movement when he felt Liam’s whole body tense up.

“I just need a minute,” Liam panted and leaned his back against Zayn’s chest, trying to adjust to the feeling of having Zayn inside him.

Zayn ran his hand up and down Liam’s side, trying to help him relax; he could understand that it was probably hurting since they were doing it raw. Taking deep breaths, Liam rested the back of his head on Zayn’s shoulder.

“Ok… I’m ok…” Liam mumbled when he was sure he was ready to take more of Zayn.

Placing a kiss to the side of Liam’s neck, Zayn shifted and slightly moved out before going all the way inside Liam.

“Ughh… ahhhh… hhaaa…” Liam groaned loudly and pressed his lips together to prevent himself from screaming as he felt the sharp pain again, when Zayn filled him in a way too quick motion.

“Did I hurt you?” Zayn asked and once again stopped moving; this time not failing to notice the pain in Liam’s voice.

“I… umm…” Liam murmured and sucked in a breath as Zayn shifted to pull out of him.

“We can stop… you know… if you want…” Zayn bit his lips and moaned when Liam contracted his muscles around his erection, preventing him from pulling out.

“I’m alright…” Liam smiled, turned his head to the side, pressing a kiss to Zayn’s jaw.

“Are you sure?” Zayn turned to the side as well to look into Liam’s deep brown eyes.

“Yeah… I mean… first time is supposed to hurt, right?” Liam chuckled nervously.

“First time?” Zayn’s expression softened, as he looked straight into Liam’s eyes. “You haven’t done it before?”

“Um… no… can we do the talking later?” Liam laughed lightly.

“You’re really sure about this?” Zayn again asked to make sure that it was what the other boy wanted and pressed their lips together.

“Yes, Zayn, I want this,” Liam reassured.

Zayn nodded, pressed their cheeks together before proceeding with his task. His hips moved back and forth in Liam’s behind in slow short thrusts while his mouth connected with the skin of Liam’s shoulder, sucking and biting. It was a blissful moment for Liam as the pain turned into wonder and he moved his hips to meet up with Zayn’s pace. Taking it as a confirmation that he was ready, Zayn thrust faster and harder into Liam’s ass, making a beautiful mess out of the curly head. Zayn’s left hand travelled up Liam’s chest, caressing every bit of skin within his reach while his other hand moved to rub the warm skin just below Liam’s balls.

Liam threw his head backward when Zayn hit his prostate dead on and moved his hand to wrap it at the back of Zayn’s neck. His other hand trailed down his chest, enclosing itself around his aching member. Shaking his head against Liam’s back, Zayn batted Liam’s hand away and rubbed the head of Liam’s dick with his thumb. Zayn worked his fingers expertly along Liam’s shaft while occasionally toying with his balls. A loud moan escaped Liam’s mouth as Zayn’s free hand rubbed at one of his nipples, tugging on it lightly as his mouth connected to the skin of his neck. Liam was almost losing it, after all, Zayn was pleasuring him everywhere.

“Zayn… ughh…” Liam groaned as it was all too much for him to handle as Zayn moved in and out of him faster, hitting his prostate with every thrust, and pumped his erection at the same speed while his mouth and hands worked wonders on him. “I’m gonna…”

With a powerful thrust into Zayn’s fist, Liam spilled his juice onto Zayn’s hand and the wooden mahogany table. Zayn panted as he kept thrusting into Liam’s ass and moaned out loud when Liam clenched his muscles around him while the curly head tried to regain his composure. Liam moved the hand that was around Zayn’s neck to play with his soft hair while the other entwined fingers with the hand that Zayn had on his stomach. The constant contraction of Liam’s muscles caused Zayn to drop his head on Liam’s shoulder as he emptied his load inside of Liam before crashing against the other boy’s back. Zayn took a deep breath and lazily pulled out of Liam before taking a seat on the edge of the table.

Looking to his side, Zayn smiled at the curly-haired boy before pulling him into his arms. “So, won’t you tell me who you are, now?”

“Be patient, Malik,” Liam laughed and pressed his lips to Zayn. “I would like to get dressed first.”

“Sure.” Zayn nodded and hopped off the table, making Liam sit where he previously was. “Let me help you.”

The small smile on Liam’s lips grew wider as Zayn picked his boxers from the floor and carefully slid it on him, covering his nudity. His trousers and shirt were next and Liam almost chuckled when Zayn struggled to tie the buttons of his shirt.

“It’s alright, I’ll do it.” Liam proceeded to button his shirt himself while Zayn pulled on his clothes.

“So…” Zayn cleared his throat before taking a seat next to Liam.

“Umm… what do we do about this?” Liam motioned to the cum that was still on the table.

“Leave it there,” Zayn shrugged.

“Are you serious? We can’t leave it there; someone will see,” Liam protested.

“It’s not like they’ll know it’s yours,” Zayn chuckled and wrapped an arm around Liam’s shoulder, bringing him closer.

“They will… what if they see it and want to know who did that in the library? They would take samples to the lab and get it tested,” Liam stated and Zayn laughed loudly. “Why are you laughing?”

“Babe, you watch too many films,” Zayn chuckled.

“Lemme do something about it.” Liam shook his head and hopped off the table, moving to the shelves. He scanned the books for the most boring one and reached for an old book, tearing a page from it and walking back to the table.

“Why did you do that?”

“I’m cleaning up our mess,” Liam smiled as he wiped the wooden surface.

“They’ll know you’re the one who tore the book,” Zayn laughed, “Your fingerprints are all over it,” Zayn tried his best to imitate Liam.

“Zayn Darling, you watch too many films,” Liam laughed at the older boy and pressed their lips together.

“So, this is your first time?” Zayn smirked.

“Yeah,” Liam mumbled as he bowed his head, his face flushing. “Can we not talk about it?”

“Why did you do it with me when you said I was mean to you?” Zayn asked softly as he ran his fine fingers across Liam’s cheek. “You could have done it with someone who deserves you.”

“I take that back,” Liam smiled. “You can be a very caring person when you want; you proved it tonight.”

“Whoever you are, I’m glad I met you tonight,” Zayn smiled.

“Me too,” Liam grinned. “This is the best night I’ve had.”

“Now,” Zayn said, looking into Liam’s eyes. “Who are you?”

“I am…” Liam looked away. “I am… not telling you.”

“This is not fair,” Zayn whined.

“Goodbye Zayn.” With a small smile, Liam got to his feet, trying to walk out of the library. He turned around and let out a giggle. “I won’t be able to walk straight for a few days because of you, Malik.”

Zayn’s eyes never left the boy as he walked to him, placing a kiss to Liam’s nose. “Don’t leave without telling me who you are.”

Liam took a last glance at Zayn and stole one last kiss from him before turning away. “Goodbye Zayn.”

“I’ll find you, Pretty Boy,” Zayn called after Liam’s retreating form.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ooh yeah,” Louis voiced out loud as Zayn unlocked the door and entered his room. “What an awesome party!”

“Shush,” Zayn whispered and slapped Louis on the back of his head. “You’ll wake everyone up.”

“Well, great party, huh?” Louis grinned and seated himself on the sofa opposite Zayn’s bed, looking at the other boy who was lying on the bed, deep in his thoughts.

Zayn rolled over to lie on his stomach and cupped his left cheek, his legs swinging simultaneously while his mind drifted to one particular person, that one person that had him under his charms for the whole evening. He could still feel those deep brown eyes looking at him, a shy look but yet so confident. His lips, they had the cutest smile that Zayn had ever seen and the way they tasted, it was definitely like a drug that Zayn could easily get addicted to.

“Zayn, are you even listening to me?” Louis asked louder and tossed a cushion at Zayn, hitting him straight in the face and bringing him back from his trance.

“Sorry, what? I didn’t quite catch what you said,” Zayn bit his lower lip, dropping his face flat on the mattress to hide the smile that was starting to creep on his face.

“Are you blushing, Malik?” Louis asked with a way-too-overdramatic expression.

“Are you crazeh?” Zayn lifted his head and frowned at his friend.

“Well, what is wrong with you, boy? You’ve been acting all weird since we left the party.”

“Have I?” Zayn rolled over to lie on his back once more and pulled one of his pillows in his arms.

“Well yeah,” Louis sighed. “Did something happen at the ball?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I tell you,” Zayn smiled to himself as he replayed the past hours in his head.

“Mind shedding some lights here, I sure would like to know,” Louis raised an eyebrow expectantly.

“I met this guy tonight and...”

“Woh... woh... woh... wait! A guy? Zayn, a guy? Are you high?”

“I'm not high,” Zayn scoffed. “He was just...”

“Hold on!” Louis lifted his hand in front of Zayn’s face and stopped him from talking. “I thought you weren’t into boys.”

“Well, I'm not. Just this one,” Zayn smirked as he let the curly head creep back into his mind. “He’s not like the other boys; he’s different.’

“Different?”

“Yeah, he’s enchanting. He was so damn cute and damn Lou...”

“I don’t really like when you use that ‘damn Lou’. It always means trouble.”

“Not this time,” Zayn chuckled. “Mystery boy was so innocent and at the same time, so damn hot.”

“You sure you’re not hallucinating?” Louis asked and moved to the bed, seizing the cushion he had thrown earlier and slapping Zayn in the face.

“No, I did not hallucinate; he was as real as you and I.”

“Is he from our school? Do I know him?”

“I dunno if he’s from our school. I mean, he must be since he attended our school ball. I’ve never seen him before though.”

“How does he look?” Louis asked as he texted two of the girls he was with at the ball, even though he did not even remember what their names were.

“I dunno; he was wearing a mask,” Zayn shrugged but he wished he had been able to know who that boy was.

“What? You didn’t even see his face and you’re acting like a damn teenage girl falling into puppy love,” Louis let out an exasperated sigh.

“He would not let me get his mask off,” Zayn looked at Louis and bit the inside of his cheek. “He did not even tell me his name.”

“Just forget about it. I mean, nothing happened, right?” Louis raised an eyebrow at the boy who looked away. “Zayn?”

“I just can’t seem to get him out of my mind,” Zayn sighed.

“Did something happen? ‘Cause you’ve never behaved like this before. I know you since we were babies,” Louis stated as he slapped Zayn’s back.

“You’re never going to believe me,” Zayn grinned, wriggling his eyebrows.

“Ooh... tell me all about it Malik. I’ve the impression this is going to be interesting,” Louis laughed.

“I did Mystery Boy.”

“What? Are you nuts?” Louis gasped, in shock.

“Told you, I couldn’t resist him.”

“You fucked a guy?” Louis stared at Zayn. “You’ve always said you’d never do anything with a boy ‘cause you’re straight.”

“Don’t put it that way,” Zayn warned but his smile never faltered.

“Stop with that silly grin,” Louis shook his head. “So, you’re into boys now?”

“No, I'm not into guys; it’s just Mystery boy. He was so charming and...”

“And he charmed you into his pants,” Louis sighed.

“Yeah,” Zayn sighed and again, that silly grin was plastered on his face. “I mean, no. Actually, it was the other way around.”

“You mean; you seduced the guy?” Louis raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Yeah, kind of,” Zayn chuckled at his friend’s face.

“I know what your problem is and I know what to do.” Louis unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it over his shoulder before tossing it to the floor. “Where’s my pajama tee?”

“Must be somewhere,” Zayn shrugged. “What were you saying about my problem?”

“I know what is bothering you,” Louis stated as he pulled on his stripey shirt. “You need a girl.”

“Mmm...hmm...”

“Zayn!” Louis said out loud. “For God’s sake, listen to me.”

“I am listening to you,” Zayn smiled and got to his feet. “Why do I need a girl?”

“You’re freaking out over what happened, that’s why you’re behaving like this. I know someone...”

“I don’t need your help to find myself a girl,” Zayn smirked and pulled on his pajama.

“Right... now, get some sleep and I'm sure you’ll be over it by the morning. Good night.”

“Night...” Zayn yawned and dropped himself on the mattress again, immediately dozing off, with thoughts of his Mystery Boy flooding his mind.

.....:::::.....

“Zayn, wakey wakey my baby,” Trish said with a huge smile as she pushed open the satin curtain.

“Maaaa,” Zayn whined. “Lemme sleeeep.”

“It’s late afternoon already. Get up and have some food; we’ve to go out,” Trish said in a smooth motherly tone and patted her son’s hair.

“I'm tired. Don’t wanna go anywhere,” Zayn yawned and tried to pull the blanket over his head. “Where’s Lou?”

“He left a bit earlier. Now, get up Baby or I’ll make you,” Trish warned in a joking way.

“Where are we going?” Zayn yawned, scratching his eyes with the back of his hands.

“I’ve been invited to a friend’s place. Despite living in the same town, I’ve met her after ages and I’ve promised to bring you along,” Trish smiled. “Get ready; I’ll be downstairs, getting you some food.”

“Why does it have to be me? Why can’t you take the others?” Zayn complained.

“They’re at grandma’s,” Trish shook her head and picked Zayn’s dirty clothes from the floor. “How was the ball last night? Did you have fun?”

“Oh yeah, you have no idea,” Zayn said before he realised, he was smiling again.

As soon as his mother left the room, Zayn closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Truth was: he was exhausted and felt too overjoyed about the previous night to get out of his comfy bed. Letting a yawn pass his mouth, Zayn reluctantly dragged himself off the bed and to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection for long minutes, wishing that he would meet the curly head again that day, before reaching for his toothbrush. After cleaning his teeth, Zayn jumped in for a quick shower and readied himself.

“Ma, I'm ready,” Zayn announced as he appeared into the kitchen and took a seat at the island. “Damn, I'm starving.”

“Language, boy,” Trish warned. “Choc-coated waffle and milk.”

“Yummy! Thanks mom, you’re the best,” Zayn grinned and wasted no time to put a slice of warm waffle into his mouth when he heard the grumble in his stomach. “When do we have to leave?”

“As soon as you’re done but no need to rush; take your time,” Trish wiped her hands into a napkin and took a seat beside Zayn. “Your Dad and I were looking at your grades last night.”

“And?” Zayn asked through a mouthful of his ‘breakfast’.

“Everything is fine except for maths,” Trish looked at her son who bowed his head. “You have to work harder, Baby.”

“I know, Ma and I'm trying,” Zayn sighed and finished his milk. “Shall we go?”

“Alright,” Trish shook her head at Zayn for evading the subject and got to her feet. “Let’s go.”

“Hmm... why don’t you get the car? I’ll get my phone,” Zayn grinned.

“We’ll walk since...”

“What? But Ma, I'm tired,” Zayn protested.

“It’s close by,” Trish laughed. “And here’s your phone.”

The walk was a rather quiet one, only sharing a couple of words every now and then. Zayn bit his bottom lip and groaned inwardly; he still could not believe his mum was dragging him along to what would probably be a boring get-together. If it were only up to him, he would have gladly gotten back in bed and think about his ‘Mystery Boy’.

“Zayn, we’re here,” Trish said out loud with a huge grin.

“Remind me why I'm here again,” Zayn exhaled and looked at his mum. “Can I go back?”

“Don’t be mean. You’ll see; it’s going to be great.” Trish nodded and rang the bell.

“Yes?” A shy male voice was heard and Zayn lifted his head to meet a familiar face. “Hello, can I help you?”

“You must be Liam,” Trish smiled and extended her hand. “I'm Trisha, your mummy’s friend. She’s expecting us today.”

“Hello Ma’am,” Liam smiled and shook the woman’s hand. “Yes, Mum told me about it. Please, come in. Hi Zayn.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and ignored Liam as he followed his mum further into the house. “Ma, I'm not feeling well. Can I go back?” Zayn whispered.

“Have a seat. I’ll go call my Mum,” Liam invited politely and exited the room.

“He’s so well-mannered,” Trish commented with a smile.

“Yeah right,” Zayn scoffed.

“Be nice Zayn,” Trish encouraged. “Well, I see that you already know Liam. Is he your friend?”

“Please,” Zayn snorted and made himself comfortable. “Who wants to be friend with that?”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Trish glared at Zayn. “I thought we sorted this out already when you almost got kicked out of school for being mean to Harvey.”

“I'm not mean,” Zayn made a rebellious face but looked away when he saw the defiant look on his mum’s face. “He’s just not the type of people I hang out with.”

“Trish,” a cheerful voice interrupted them from the doorway. “I can’t believe it’s you.”

“Hello Karen,” Trish smiled and got up to hug her friend. “I'm so glad to be meeting you again. Oh, this is Zayn, by the way.”

“Hello. You’ve grown so much from last time I saw you,” Karen messed the boy’s hair.

“Well, obviously,” Zayn mumbled while rolling his eyes.

“Li, Honey why don’t you show Zayn around?” Karen proposed and invited Trish to join her.

“Sure Mum,” Liam smiled shyly and bit his lip. “Come, I’ll show you around the house.”

“I don’t need to see your house,” Zayn retorted. “Why don’t you leave me the hell alone?”

“Ok,” Liam sighed; why did Zayn have to make everything so hard?

“Wait!” Zayn called out to the other boy as he realised his mum was just a few metres away and he could get grounded if she finds out. Last time he got grounded, his pocket money was cut down by half for a whole month and he was forced to do the dishes for a week, he would not want to go through that again, not so soon. “Let’s go outside.”

“Alright,” Liam looked at Zayn and smiled. “Come on.”

“Damn, it’s so boring here,” Zayn said to no one in particular.

“Do you want me to get you something to drink or eat?” Liam looked at the other boy but quickly looked away when he felt his cheeks heating up.

“What makes you think I’ll be delighted to drink something from you?” Zayn glared at Liam who was biting his lips nervously.

“Sorry,” Liam said in a small voice and walked back inside.

Zayn ran after him, seized his wrist and pulled him back into the backyard. Confused, Liam looked at Zayn and at their hands and then back at Zayn who shifted nervously when he realised that he was still holding Liam’s hand.

“Hmm...” Zayn let go of the hand and moved away, scratching the back of his hand.

“Did you want something?” Liam walked to where Zayn was and looked straight at him.

“No, nothing,” Zayn looked everywhere but at Liam. “Where’s my damn phone?”

“I think you left it inside,” Liam stated and took a seat on the wooden swing.

“Fuck,” Zayn growled. “Gimme your phone.”

“Why?” Liam cleared his throat and gently rocked back and forth.

“I need to make a call,” Zayn rolled his eyes again. “Give it.”

“Ok...” Liam hesitated but gave the phone anyway after seeing the look on Zayn’s face.

Zayn pulled the black device from Liam hand and dialled Louis’ number, waiting to get through. “Come on, pick up.”

“Baby, shall we go?” Trish called from the window.

“Finally,” Zayn let out a happy sound and tossed Liam’s phone back at him. “I'm so glad to be getting out of here. A good sleep will be perfect after spending two hours in hell.”

“I’ll see you at school, Zayn,” Liam smiled as he walked Zayn back inside.

Zayn looked at his mum and forced a smile at Liam. “Sure we will.”

“It was nice to have you. I hope to see you around again,” Liam said in an innocent voice, smiling inwardly as he knew that Zayn would not make any smartass comment in front of his mum.

“Of course, it’ll be lovely to hang out with you again,” Zayn replied with a sarcastic undertone that went unnoticed by Trish. “Have a lovely evening.”

“You too,” Liam smiled and waved at the two retreating figures.

“It wasn’t so bad after all,” Trish commented and patted Zayn’s back as they made their way back home.

“Yeah,” Zayn let out a deep breath; that ‘Payne Kid’ was really looking for trouble. “Ma, can I meet you later?”

“Where are you going?” Trish asked in an authoritative voice.

“I'm gonna meet Lou,” Zayn said with pleading eyes.

“Hmm...”

“Zayn,” a voice called from behind them and Zayn found Liam next to them the next second.

“Alright, Zayn! I’ll leave you two. Don’t come back too late,” Trish warned.

“No worries Ma,” Zayn smiled before turning back to Liam. “What do you want now?”

“You, hmm... you forgot this,” Liam motioned to Zayn’s phone and handed it to him. “Alright, see you.”

“Hold on,” Zayn halted the other boy by the collar and glared at him. “You were having fun being an ass in front of my mum earlier, weren’t you?”

“Hmm...” Liam laughed nervously. “I... I don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Really?” Zayn asked, louder that time. “You want me to show you how I have fun?”

“Zayn...” Liam swallowed his saliva and moved backward as Zayn kept moving in his direction. “You misunderstood it. I was just...”

“You were just what? Huh?”

“Please, let me go. You don’t wanna do this,” Liam pleaded when he saw the angry look on Zayn’s face. As Zayn kept moving forward, Liam cursed himself inwardly; what on earth was he thinking earlier? If only he had kept his mouth shut, none of that would be happening. Zayn would never be the Nice-Zayn that he was at the ball; he would probably never look at Liam that way again. Liam wanted to kick himself for being such an idiot. Liam gulped and stared at Zayn before he realised that the dark-haired boy was standing in the middle of the road. 

“Zayn? Get off the road,” Liam warned when he noticed a black vehicle coming towards Zayn.

“What?”Zayn looked at Liam with a confused expression.

Zayn did not know how it happened but all he knew was that he was pulled in a swift motion and the next second he crashed against Liam’s chest. Liam froze on the spot, not knowing what his next movement should be. He wanted to stay in Zayn’s arms once again, to feel the warmth of the other boy’s body but deep down, he knew that he should not.

“What the fuck?” Zayn asked angrily when Liam did not move away from him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I... I just wanted you to be safe,” Liam bit his lower lip and looked away.

“I can take care of myself,” Zayn growled. “Don’t ever try to seduce me, do you hear me?”

“I wasn’t,” Liam shook his head negatively; sometimes he wished that Zayn would stop being so mean. “You were standing right...”

“I know where I was and I didn’t need your help,” Zayn repeated to make his point clear.

“Go die then,” Liam shouted angrily.

Zayn was taken aback by Liam’s sudden outburst but quickly regained his composure and yelled back at the other boy, “how dare you, Payne?”

“I'm sorry,” Liam mumbled and shifted on his feet. “Isn’t your mum waiting for you?” Liam asked casually, trying to ease the tension.

“It’s none of your business. I'm gonna meet Louis,” Zayn let out and raised an eyebrow. “Not that you need to know.”

Liam hummed low in his throat and nodded. “You should get going then.”

“I leave when I want to,” Zayn grinned wickedly. “Why are you still standing here? Get out of my face before I strangle you on the spot.”

Liam shook his head and watched as Zayn walked away from him in the direction of his own house, sighing at what had happened a few minutes ago. He was right, Zayn had forgotten about him already; all the dark-haired boy had wanted the previous night was sex, nothing else. It was true he was still a mystery person to Zayn but how could he not recognise Liam after being that close to him. Besides, he did not look that much different with curly locks.

“He’s either really dumb or he doesn’t want to find me,” Liam mumbled to himself as he walked back home. “Maybe Zayn is over me already and everyone knows he hates me. I wonder why.” Liam shook his head and shut the door, deciding to get some rest.

.....:::::.....

“Nialler...” Liam chanted happily as he jumped on his friends back. “Where’s Harry?”

“He’ll join us later,” Niall said through his laugh as he tried to balance himself.

“Why, where’d he go?”

“He’s tutoring some new girl,” Niall shrugged. “Mr. Wade thinks there’s no better tutor than our Harry.”

“How was your weekend?” Liam asked and adjusted the strap of his backpack as they walked to Niall’s house.

“We waited for you,” Niall raised an eyebrow at the other boy and kicked back the rock that he and Liam had been tossing at each other. “Where were you?”

“I...” Liam bit his lips nervously and bowed his head, as he recalled why he could not join his friends. “I wasn’t feeling well.”

“Really?” Niall raised an eyebrow for what seemed like the zillionth time. “I know when you’re lying.”

“I'm not lying,” Liam chuckled. “Why would I lie?”

“I don’t know,” Niall sighed and stopped in front of his door. “I can’t find my keys.”

“Ring the bell; your mum’s probably home,” Liam said and reached for the bell himself. “Hello Auntie Maura.”

“Hi Liam, how are you today?” Niall’s mum reached out and pulled Liam in a motherly hug before doing the same to her son.

“I'm absolutely fine, thank you. How are you?”

“Good, why don’t you kids freshen up; I’ll get you something to eat,” the blonde woman smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Thanks Mum,” Niall called back after her as he made his way to the stairs and then to his room. “I'm still waiting, Liam.”

“That’s great but I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Liam shrugged and dropped his bag on the brownish carpet before dropping himself on the beanbag.

“You weren’t really ill, were you?”

“Why do you think I’d lie to you? I just needed some rest; I'm much better now.”

“If you say so,” Niall sighed. “What do you wanna do?”

“Homework?”

“Completed. We finished our homework during our free period, remember? How about PS3 challenge?” Niall proposed, already getting the game.

“Your mum will kick you if she knows we’re playing PS3 on a Monday afternoon,” Liam shook his head.

“No, she won’t,” Niall lifted his head and frowned at his friend.

“Yes, she will. You know the rules; PS3 is strictly for the weekend.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, that was the deal when she bought it for you last Christmas.”

“Anyways... You left the party early on Friday, why? And your phone was off the whole weekend; we were worried.”

“Sorry,” Liam mumbled and let his mind drift to that evening, the evening that he shared the most amazing time with Zayn.

“What are you smiling at?”

Liam cleared his throat and turned away from the blond boy, trying to hide the smile that was creeping on his face. “Did you check the notice board today?” Liam asked casually, giving a new turn to their conversation.

“No, was there something important?”

“Not really. It’s just Zayn; trying to catch some more attention, I guess,” Liam shrugged.

“What did he do now?” Niall put down his device and shifted to face Liam who shifted to the bed.

“He put his phone number on the board,” Harry stated from the door.

“Harry,” Liam grinned. “Thought you were tutoring someone today.”

“I was but she never showed up,” Harry sighed and dropped himself on the bed. “What are you two up to?”

“Playing PS3,” Liam said as he motioned to the device in his hand.

“I thought it was banned during weekdays,” Harry sat up and looked at his friends.

“It is but Nialler is feeling rebellious and is all for breaking rules today,” Liam laughed.

“Oh, I’ve missed you Liam,” Harry pulled the other boy into a hug.

“But we met at school today,” Liam chuckled but hugged Harry back anyway.

“I know,” Harry grinned sheepishly. “But we didn’t really have much time to hang out the three of us lately and you didn’t even show up this weekend.”

“I'm here now,” Liam stated. “And sorry about the weekend.”

“What were you saying about Zayn?” Niall asked.

“Zayn, the little attention seeker, is trying to get more attention,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Not that he needs any more of it,” Liam snorted.

“Yeah, probably somebody’s prank,” Niall laughed.

“Really? Well, let’s find out then,” Harry wriggled his eyebrows.

“You’ve got the number?” Niall asked excitedly, the PS3 lying forgotten on the floor.

“Heck yeah,” Harry grinned.

“Are you people nuts? Liam raised an eyebrow; he did read the flyer and he knew why Zayn put his number there. If Harry and Niall really did call Zayn, his plan of hiding away would definitely fail. Judging by Zayn’s behaviour earlier that day, Liam was convinced that Zayn would not give up until he finds out who ‘Mystery Boy’ was.

:::::FLASHBACK:::::

“Look who we have here,” Louis smirked and pulled the boy who walked past him by his backpack.

“Lou, let him go,” Zayn shook his head and walked away.

“Zayn... Zayn... wait up!” Louis called after the other boy. “What’s wrong? You always like to annoy Payne.”

“I'm not in a mood and I don’t think it’s funny anymore,” Zayn shrugged.

“What?” Louis looked at his friend with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“What we’ve been doing could be hurtful sometimes. Maybe? I think? I don’t know,” Zayn frowned.

“I can’t believe you’re saying that,” Louis stated. “What’s gotten into you? Where’d your sense of humour go?”

“Just leave the poor guy alone.”

“Ever since you met that guy at the party, you don’t act like yourself anymore. You’ve spent the whole weekend sleeping or talking about that boy instead of going out like you usually do and I'm betting you’d still be hiding under your blanket if it wasn’t for your mom who practically dragged you out of bed, both Saturday and this morning.”

“Cut it out, Lou. You’ve been giving me lectures a lot lately.”

“Sorry mate,” Louis sighed. “But just look at you. You look like a zombie right now. It’s like you’re physically here but your mind is elsewhere. You need to shake yourself up a lil’ bit. Where’s the vibrant Zayn? I want him back.”

“I'm sorry,” Zayn closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. “I'm ok now,” Zayn smiled.

“That’s better. I'm glad you didn’t mention that boy again.”

“I still can’t get him out of my head though,” Zayn hummed. “We’ve to find him.”

“How? We don’t know anything about him, did you forget?”

Liam quietly followed the other two mates and smiled to himself as he listened to their conversation. It seemed like Zayn was much more eager to find ‘Mystery Boy’ than Liam had thought he would. In fact, Liam thought Zayn might have forgotten about it already.

“Come with me,” Zayn smirked and pulled Louis into the building.

“Hold on,” Louis halted and spun around, facing Liam. “Why are you following us?”

“Hmm... I'm going to class,” Liam mumbled and walked past the other two.

“Come on, Lou.”

“Why are you rushing? Are you going to class?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“You crazeh! Dude, it’s Monday morning and my first class is math,” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Have you ever been in that class? At this rate, you’re gonna fail math,” Louis laughed.

“Like you’re any good at maths,” Zayn scoffed.

“Yeah but me mum’s satisfied with my average grade and so am I.”

“I hate maths,” was all Zayn said before he stepped in front of the notice board. He pushed open the zipper of Louis’ backpack and scanned its content. “Where are they?”

“What?” Louis asked with a confused look.

“What I asked for yesterday; you haven’t got them,” Zayn sighed.

“I thought you were joking,” Louis raised his hands in defence.

“You’re just an idiot,” Zayn glared at his friend.

“Chill Zayn. I have them; they’re in my locker,” Louis affirmed and walked to the said locker.

“Great, we’ll just stick them around and if ‘Mystery Boy’ comes across it, he’ll call me,” Zayn smiled.

“You think so?”

“Of course, that’s such a cliché. Besides, I'm sure he’ll wanna hang out again,” Zayn sighed happily.

“If that was the case, don’t you think he’d have contacted you by now?” Louis asked, trying to be realistic.

“But I didn’t give him my number,” Zayn mumbled and stuck another paper on the wall.

“Zayn,” Louis sighed. “You weren’t wearing a mask and he knew who you were.”

“He just doesn’t know where to find me,” Zayn shrugged.

“Everyone in this goddamn school knows you, Zayn.”

“Just stick these around and we’ll see what happens.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow as he noticed the ‘Payne Kid’ reading his flyer on one of the lockers. The boy rolled his eyes and ripped the paper off the grey metal, tossing it in the bin. Sighing, Zayn walked to the boy and glared at him before sticking another paper back on the same locker.

“Don’t you dare tear this one,” Zayn warned.

“This... this is my locker,” Liam said in a small voice.

“I don’t care,” Zayn gritted his teeth. “Just don’t tear this one. This is important to me.”

“Ok, I won’t tear it,” Liam shook his head and walked away.

:::::END OF FLASHBACK:::::

“Harry, don’t call him. You know that he doesn’t like us. If he finds out, he’ll not let us see the end of it,” Liam reasoned, looking at the curly head pleadingly.

“Chill, he’ll never know,” Harry wriggled his eyebrows.

“How can you say that? It’s Zayn we’re talking about,” Liam insisted.

With a devilish grin on his face, Harry ignored Liam and dialled the number. Liam sighed and walked to the window, staring outside, or rather, into emptiness. He wished he had never gone to that ball the previous Friday or at least, he had never had that encounter with Zayn. He knew Zayn would be disappointed when he would find the truth. Closing his eyes, Liam took a deep breath and pushed all the negative thoughts out of his mind; only letting his mind drift to one particular moment because deep down he knew he did not regret attending the party.

“Liam, it’s ringing,” Niall said excitedly but Liam made no move. “Liam?”

“Hmm,” Liam shook his head and tried to hide the smile that was apparent on his face. He told himself so many times already that he should forget what happened; Zayn can never be his. However, the more he tried to forget, the more Zayn crept back into his head. “What were you saying?”

“It’s ringing,” Niall repeated.

.....:::::.....

“ ’lright, I'm turning on my phone,” Zayn grinned. “I hope my boy calls.”

“Your boy?” Louis snorted. “I don’t know about that but I can tell you that you’ll get lots of calls from girls. Not that you’ll complain, anyway.”

“How do you know tons of gals will call?”

“Zayn, since when have you turned so dumb?” Louis slapped Zayn on the head. “You put your name and phone number everywhere in the school.”

“Right, I didn’t think about that,” Zayn said as he stared at his phone.

“First call,” Louis announced and urged Zayn to pick up.

“Hello?” Zayn cleared his throat and waited for the other person to answer.

“OMG!” a girl nearly screamed into the speaker. “I can’t believe I'm talking to you.”

“Hmm... who is this?” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“It’s Maggie. Zayn, can I be your girlfriend? I know I'm the one you’re looking for.”

“Sorry,” Zayn sighed. “I don’t think it’s you. Anyways, have a nice day.”

“Zayn, mate, it’s night,” Louis laughed at the expression on Zayn’s face.

“I don’t care.”

“Who was it?”

“Hyper teenage girl,” Zayn made a face.

“Don’t worry. Maybe next one will be him,” Louis voiced, trying to boost his friend up.

“Let’s see who this one is. Hello?”

“Is this Zayn?” a shy female voice asked from the other end.

“Umm... wrong number babe,” Zayn smiled into the device before hanging up.

“Another girl. You pick up this time. If it’s a guy, then I’ll talk.”

“Sure, I’d love to chat with the ladies,” Louis grinned.

“Louis,” Zayn whined. “We’re on serious business here.”

“Right, I'm with you, Zayn.” Louis patted his friend’s shoulder.

“I just wish he’d call already,” Zayn sighed. “After what we shared together, it’s impossible that he doesn’t want me.”

“He’ll call, eventually... I mean, I hope. Just relax, ok?”

After what felt like the hundredth call, Zayn was almost giving up; if it was not for Louis who kept telling him that the boy would definitely call. At first, Louis may not have believed Zayn but after seeing his best friend so desperate and miserable, he was willing to do anything he could to help him. They had received mostly calls from girls who were dying to be Zayn’s girlfriend or at least have him for a date. Although a couple of boys called, they were not the right one. It was almost midnight and the number of calls had decreased, something that was very much appreciated by both boys.

“Lou, I'm tired,” Zayn yawned and dropped himself on the bed beside Louis.

“Me too,” Louis agreed and tossed Zayn’s Blackberry aside. “Turn that damn thing off now.”

“Yeah,” Zayn mumbled.

As he reached for the off button, the device started buzzing in his hand. “Shall I pick up?”

“What do you think?”

“What if I don’t pick up and it’s him?” Zayn asked, looking at Louis with questioning eyes.

“Answer it,” Louis grinned.

.....::::.....

“Harry, put it on speaker,” Niall urged.

“Alright,” Harry rolled his eyes at how eager the blond boy was. “It’s still ringing.”

“I don’t think someone will answer it; did you see the time?” Liam questioned, motioning to the digital clock.

“Hello?” came a sleepy voice from the other side and Liam instantly recognised to whom it belonged.

“Helllooo...” Harry chanted into the speaker. “Am I talking to Zayn?”

“Who’s speaking?”

“The one you’re looking for, who else?” Harry chuckled.

“How can we be sure?” came another voice.

“You must be Louis,” Harry smiled. “Were you waiting for my call?”

“You said you’re the one; what were you dressed as on Friday?” Zayn asked and Liam could hear the desperation in his voice.

“What’s the rush? Why ruin the fun already?” Harry nearly whispered in a flirty tone.

Liam shifted in his seat, obviously annoyed by the fact that Harry was flirting with Zayn, right in front of his eyes. He wanted to reach for Harry’s phone and crash it against the wall but no, he couldn’t; Harry and Niall did not know yet. Besides, it was not as if Harry was doing it intentionally. Liam shook his head pushed those thoughts away; it was stupid of him to think that Harry wanted Zayn.

“You want to know my name?” Liam heard Harry say to the other male. “Ok...”

“Haz, what are you doing?” Liam whispered.

“Yes, tell me your name,” Zayn asked politely.

“Edw...” Harry started but his voice was muffled by Liam’s hand.

“Please don’t do that or you’re a dead man if Zayn finds out,” Liam reasoned and Harry nodded.

“I'm Eddie,” Harry grinned at Liam who rolled his eyes.

“If you want me to believe you; then boy, tell me what you were wearing,” Zayn demanded.

“I was a musketeer,” Harry chuckled again.

Liam’s head shot up and he glared at Harry as soon as that statement left his mouth. Gulping, Liam seized the phone and hung up.

“What’s wrong with you Liam?” Harry whined.

“That’s enough, Darling,” Liam smiled, turning off Harry’s phone before slipping the device into his bag as he knew Zayn would definitely try to call back. “Let’s get some sleep, boys. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Harry made a face and made himself comfortable between his two friends.

“Night,” Niall smiled and turned off the lights.

.....:::::.....

“It’s off,” Zayn sighed. “He’s doing it again, being all mysterious.”

“Well, try again,” Louis urged.

“I’ve already tried 11 times; it’s off.”

“What do we do now?” Louis raised an eyebrow and stared at Zayn who was deep in his thoughts. “Zayn? Zayn?”

“We have to find Eddie.”


	3. Chapter 3

Zayn leaned against one of the concrete pillar in the front of their school as he waited for Louis. As usual, Louis was late; he was supposed to meet up with Zayn twenty minutes earlier but still did not show up. Despite attending the same school for years, it was the first time Zayn noticed the oak tree that was planted in the yard. It was like it was the first time he was taking in the environment the way it was or maybe just from a different view: the wind rustling through the leaves, a bunch of kids standing by the school gate- laughing loudly, a couple sitting on a bench and whispering to each other, the loud chatter of the students who passed by him. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion and suddenly all the noises around him turned into a loud indistinctive blabber. The eyes of a boy who stared at Zayn as he walked by him looked scary and Zayn immediately closed his eyes; he was definitely going mad.

“Ahh...” Zayn shouted when he felt a strong hand grab him by the shoulder.

“What’s wrong mate?” Louis raised an eyebrow at Zayn’s outburst.

“Shit, you scared me. Where were you? It’s been 30 mins since I'm here,” Zayn glared at his best friend.

“I was at the library as planned,” Louis explained. “But you never showed up and I figured you’d be somewhere else.”

“Never mind,” Zayn grinned when he remembered that he, in fact, had to meet Louis at the library. “Let’s go find Eddie.”

Knowing that it was going to be a tough task, Louis let out a sigh. “Where do we start? I mean, there’s a probability that there’s more than one Eddie who attends the school, not that I know any of them.”

“I know,” Zayn sighed as well. “But there’s something that tells me he’s somewhere around.”

“Something? Like what?”

“Like... like hmm... an inner voice or something,” Zayn squinted.

“Inner voice? Please don’t go all philosophical,” Louis laughed.

Zayn smacked Louis on the arm several times and grumbled something about being serious. “I know he’s somewhere close.”

“’lright, alright,” Louis laughed again. “So, what should we do? What’s the plan?”

“Hmm... there’s no plan yet.”

“What? I thought you already came up with something during all the time you’ve wasted by standing here.”

“I didn’t... Why didn’t you think of something? Huh?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I’ll think of something, just give me some time, ok?”

“We don’t have time,” Zayn protested.

“What do you mean? It’s not like Eddie is going to run away, whoever he is,” Louis pointed out and received a glare from his best friend.

“I know but I want to know who he is already.”

Louis sighed; Zayn could be so stubborn sometimes. Although they grew up together, it still exasperated Louis to see his friend’s obstinacy. 

“Maybe I could charm the receptionist and get the list of students from her; we know she has a soft spot for me,” Louis proposed with a smirk.

Zayn again slapped Louis, this time playfully, “why didn’t you say it before?”

“Come on, we’ve got lots of things to do,” Louis grinned and turned on his heels.

“Lou wait,” the older boy halted. “You go ahead, I’ll just have a look around and try to find him.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, just give me a call as soon as you find something, ok?”

..........::::::::::...........

“Looks like the plan is working,” Harry whispered from his seat behind Liam and Niall.

The three of them were in French class, listening to what their teacher, Madame Beauregard, was saying when Harry had nudged them to share his latest discovery.

“Which plan?” Niall whispered back.

“Fooling Zayn,” Harry replied with a big smile.

The moment he heard Zayn’s name, Liam turned around and looked at Harry with questioning eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Remember we called him yesterday, saying we were Eddie? Well guess what?” Harry wriggled his eyebrows, still smiling.

“What?” both Liam and Niall asked; Liam was apprehensive of the outcome and Niall was excited to know what Harry had to share.

“He’s looking for Eddie.”

“How would you know?” Liam asked, not believing Harry’s words.

“Well, earlier today, I overheard Louis talking to the receptionist. He was enquiring about Eddie and even asked for a list of all the students.”

“This is bad,” Liam mumbled, still looking at Harry with wide disbelieving eyes.

“Monsieur Payne, what could be more interesting than today’s lesson? Please share with the rest of us,” Madame Beauregard said from the front of the class.

Liam quickly turned around to find his teacher looking at him with narrow eyes. “Uhh... I'm sorry Madame but...” Liam licked his lips, trying to come up with an excuse; considering he had never been in that situation before. “I... I was trying to help Harry understand something he could not.”

“Monsieur Styles, that does not surprise me. I would like you to meet me after class so we could discuss the problem you are having.”

“Oui Madame,” Harry forced a smile on his face and smacked Liam on the head as soon as their teacher had turned her attention away.

Taking his blue pen between his fingers, Liam frowned at his copybook. Zayn was looking for Eddie? Zayn really fell for it? Zayn-I-Do-Whatever-I-Please-Malik actually got fooled by Harry-Cheeky-Styles. A big part of him was happy, overjoyed even, to know that Zayn was looking for him, that Zayn wanted to find him. That only meant one thing; he was wrong, wrong to have thought Zayn only wanted sex. If Zayn was so determined to find him, that meant, what they had shared together must have some significance in Zayn’s eyes. Liam felt his heart swell up and a smile crept on his lips. However, a smaller part of him brought him back to reality. What would happen when Zayn would find out who his Mystery Boy from the ball actually was? How would he handle seeing the disappointment in Zayn’s eyes? Because he definitely was not who Zayn was expecting.

“Liam? What are you thinking? The bell already rang, it’s lunchtime and I'm starving,” Niall shook Liam out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear,” Liam smiled apologetically.

“Let’s go, Harry will meet us after talking to French teacher.”

Liam nodded and bit his lips as he exited the classroom with Niall. “You know what? You go ahead. I’ll meet you in 5, I’ve to drop by my locker.”

Liam stopped by his locker to get a few stuffs that he needed before walking to the canteen. Squinting, Liam looked across the room, his eyes searching, trying to spot a particular boy. Smiling, Liam made his way to the boy who was sitting all by himself at a table in a corner. However, before he could reach him, somebody bumped into him and the papers that he was holding fell to the floor. Without even uttering an apology, the one who collided with him walked away, leaving Liam to shake his head; it was useless to expect anything else from Zayn, Zayn was Zayn after all. Liam picked up his papers before resuming his track. Liam again stopped when he saw Zayn talking to the guy that he intended to meet. Confusion clouded Liam’s head as he pondered about what he should do: should he wait for Zayn to finish or should he walk to Jake, the head-boy, and get on with his business?

“Hi Jake,” Liam smiled.

Jake looked away from Zayn and returned Liam’s smile. “Hey.”

“The maths club still lacks some members and we need more volunteers for the after-school tutoring; I passed the message but got no reply yet. Can you see what you can do? Oh, and I’ve got the flyers that you asked for.”

“How many members does the Maths Club have?”

“Other than Harry, Niall and myself? Only one.”

“This is bad, really bad as compared to last year. I’ll see to it,” Jake proposed.

“Alright, thanks,” Liam nodded before turning to leave.

“Uhh, Liam? Zayn is looking for someone called Eddie, can you help him?”

“I don’t know anyone called Eddie,” Liam swallowed, trying to hide his anxiousness. “Sorry.”

The moment Liam mumbled his apology; he turned on his heels and eyed the exit, his feet never stopping to go in that direction. It was best for him to stay away from Zayn; that would prevent Zayn from recognising him. Yes, that was what he would do. Stay away from Zayn and avoid any possible encounters. That should not be very difficult for him to do. Then, maybe Zayn would give up on his crazy idea about finding Eddie and get over him. He would just pretend he never went to that stupid ball and never got that close to Zayn. That was a little harder to do but Liam trusted himself and he knew he could do it with a tiny ocean of determination. Nonetheless, his resolution faded into thin air when a hand grabbed his arm, preventing him from moving forward and Liam turned around to find himself face to face with Zayn.

Liam frowned, “yes?”

“I'm looking for someone and I need some h-...” Zayn stopped mid-sentence and stared at the other boy.

“Sure, I’ll see if I can help,” Liam said in a gentle voice.

“Did you attend the school ball the other day?” Zayn asked as he rubbed his chin with his thumb.

“Hmm...” Liam chuckled nervously. “It’s not really my thing. Why?”

“I met this guy, curly head...”

“Curly head?” Liam raised an eyebrow. “Harry? He was there.”

“Harry has blue eyes, right?”

“You mean green. Does he correspond to the one you’re looking for?” Liam cleared his throat, feeling nervous by Zayn’s presence.

“No, the boy had brown eyes and besides, his name’s Eddie, not Harry.”

“How can you be sure he told you his real name?” Liam wriggled his eyebrows and walked away with a smile on his lips.

Zayn shook his head and seized the boy’s arm again, halting him for the second time that day. “Hold on,” Zayn smirked. “Why are you running away?”

“I'm going to class,” Liam looked at the floor, his smile never leaving his face.

“Boy,” Zayn laughed. “We’re on break.”

“Right,” Liam laughed nervously, mentally kicking himself for the lame excuse he came up with. “I’ve to meet Harry and Niall. They’re waiting for me for lunch.”

“Well,” Zayn looked at the other boy and smirked. “You could hang out with me for a while.”

Liam bit his lip. “Hmm... I should probably go; my friends are waiting.”

“You’re so boring,” Zayn sighed.

“That’s not what you said the other night,” Liam thought to himself and bit his tongue to prevent himself from voicing it out.

“That’s why we don’t hang out with him,” Louis said from behind Zayn.

“Louis,” Zayn grinned and fist bumped his friend. “Did you find anything?”

“Yes and no,” Louis answered.

“Meaning?”

“I did look for Eddie but looks like there’s no one who goes by that name in this school.”

“Damn,” Zayn gritted his teeth before letting out a deep breath.

“It’s either the wrong guy or he really did crash the party,” Louis concluded.

“Or, like Payne said, he didn’t tell me his real name.”

“Why are we even considering his opinion?” Louis argued.

“Well, it could be a possibility,” Zayn shrugged.

“He could be wrong,” Louis glared at Liam. “Why are you talking to him anyway?”

“Come on Lou,” Zayn bumped shoulder with Louis and added, “we’re just having a little chit-chat.”

Louis exhaled. “I hope you didn’t forget about my party.”

“How can I forget about it, with you around to constantly remind me about it?” Zayn laughed and so did Louis. “Hey, would you like to join us this Saturday? There’s a party at Louis’ house.”

“Hmm... party? It’s not my scene,” Liam said in a small voice.

“Come on boy, you need to loosen up a lil’ bit,” Zayn chuckled.

“I... I’ve already promised Harry and Niall...” Liam blurted out; since when was Zayn so friendly with him. He still remembered how Zayn behaved with him when he visited Liam the previous weekend.

“Well, bring them along then,” Zayn smiled and walked away, dragging Louis along.

“Are you crazy: inviting them to our party?” Louis asked looking at Zayn with wide eyes.

“He was standing right there. I couldn’t possibly be rude, could I?”

“You always seem to surprise me lately.”

“I'm just a really good boy,” Zayn said with an innocent look on his face.

“Hell yeah,” Louis laughed, causing Zayn to burst out laughing too.

..........::::::::::..........

“Finally, it’s Friday,” Niall let out a happy sigh and let himself fall on the bed.

Harry rubbed his palms together excitedly and took a seat next to Niall. “What shall we do this weekend?”

“I don’t know about the weekend but we’ve been invited to a party tomorrow night,” Liam said and smiled at his friends’ expressions, knowing exactly what they were thinking; who would invite them to their party?

“A party? Did we hear it right? We’ve been invited to a party?” Harry asked with a shocked as well as excited expression.

“That’s right,” Liam chuckled and messed Harry’s curls.

“But...”

Seeing that his friend was having trouble to process Liam’s statement, Niall asked instead, “Who’d invite us?”

“Hmm...” Liam bit his lip and looked at his two best friends. “Zayn.”

“What?” Harry immediately came out of his shocked state and both he and Niall asked in unison.

“Are you out of your mind?” Harry stared at Liam and opened his mouth again to speak but Liam cut him off.

“Please Haz, can we save the lecture for later?” Liam, who was standing in front of the bed, looked at his curly-haired friend. “I know what you two must be thinking but let’s give it a go.”

“Do you even know what you’re saying? You’re supposed to be the wisest of us,” Niall sighed.

“How do you know he wants us to attend his party?”

“It’s not really his party; it’s Louis’ party actually,” Liam stated with a smile. “And I know we’re invited coz Zayn asked me himself.”

Niall shook his head. “W can’t go to that party and we won’t.”

“You’re right,” Harry agreed. “Even if we’re invited, I don’t believe it’s for our own fun and enjoyment; I think it’s rather for other people’s enjoyment.”

“No, of course not,” Liam argued but his smile never faltered. “It’s different this time.”

“Different?” Harry asked and both he and Niall looked at Liam with questioning eyes.

“I mean,” Liam smiled widely and said loudly, “let’s go to that party.”

Niall took hold of Liam’s hand and pulled him on the bed, making him sit at the empty spot between him and Harry. “What is different?”

Liam turned his head from side to side, looking from Harry to Niall several times, “guys, stop looking at me like this. You’re making me nervous.”

“Don’t even think you’re getting away with this,” Harry warned. “Just spill it all out already.”

“Isleptwithzayn.”

“Huh? What was that?” Niall raised an eyebrow at Liam. “Did you understand something, Harry; coz I didn’t catch anything.”

“I slept with Zayn,” Liam mumbled and avoided the eyes of his two best friends, staring at the floor by his feet instead.

“What?”

“When?”

“How?”

“Where?”

“Are you serious?”

“Are you craz-“

Liam pressed him palms flat against his ears to shut out the questions coming from his friends, sitting on both his sides. “It was at the ball... I was... I- huh- he.”

“Hold on,” Niall interrupted. “At the ball? I don’t remember seeing you anywhere, alone or with anybody else.”

“Yeah, I thought you said you left early coz you were not well.”

Lifting his hand, Liam rubbed at the back of his neck and licked his lips, his eyes never leaving his Converse. “I was with Zayn.”

“What? How - ”

Liam sighed. “Stop interrupting me. I'm trying to tell you. Yeah, so, I was with Zayn and we had sex in the library. That’s pretty much it.”

“That’s it? How can it be just that? You just told us you had sex with Zayn Malik, Zayn Freaking Malik, the most popular boy in the entire school, the one most girls crave for,” Niall asked incredulously.

“Yeah, Niall’s right. We want all the juicy details,” Harry smirked.

Liam groaned inwardly; he hated it when his sex life was the main subject of conversation, not that it ever was. “Huh... it all started with him making fun of me and my clothes. Hmm... what he did not expect was: me giving him a dose of his own medicine. We went outside and he kissed me... then we went to the library and did it. After that, I went home, like I told you before.”

“Hmm...” Harry nodded. “You’re the one he’s looking for?”

“Yeah,” Liam mumbled.

“Wait, if you’re the one he’s looking for, why doesn’t he just come and talk to you? Why is he looking for you everywhere like crazy? I don’t get it,’ Niall frowned in confusion.

“That’s because he doesn’t know it was me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I was wearing my mask; he didn’t see my face,” Liam said a small smile creeping on his lips as his mind went back to that night.

“What? Why don’t you tell him?” the frown never left Niall’s features.

“Because I don’t want to see him being disappointed when he’ll know who he was with,” Liam shrugged.

Harry shifted and knelt on the carpet in front of Liam. “Liam, you’re one of the most amazing person I know. Look at yourself, you’re beautiful. I agree that sometimes you do get lost in your books but other than that, you’re so much fun to be around.”

Niall smiled at Harry’s attempt to cheer their best friend and assumed he should do his part of cheering up too. “Haz’ right. Your only problem is that you’re too reserved. So, change of plan; we’re going to that party. Liam needs to do some social bonding and sort some things with Zayn. So, you guys are up for it?”

Niall extended his right hand in front of his friends and Harry instantly placed his hand on top of it. The two boys looked at Liam expectantly and both of them grinned when Liam eventually placed his hand on top of theirs.

“Let’s do this,” Niall shouted happily.

..........::::::::::..........

Liam, Harry and Niall smiled at whoever opened the door for them; the guy who had a plastic cup in one hand only smiled at them before disappearing into the crowd. The three boys stayed close to each other as they entered what seemed to be Louis’ living room. Niall adjusted his baseball hat as he scanned the room, looking for any sign of Zayn. Biting his lower lip, Liam followed Niall and Harry to wherever Harry was leading them; although initially it was Liam’s idea to attend the party, he was not sure if it was a good decision anymore. Harry stopped, seemed to be looking for something for several minutes and then turned around, handing each one of them a glass.

“Harry, we didn’t come here to drink,” Niall whispered. “We came to find Zayn.”

“I know,” Harry whispered back. “But we need to blend in.”

So far, they were doing a great job as they did not seem to attract any unnecessary attention and no one seemed to be bothered by their presence.

“Why are you whispering?” Liam asked and took a sip of the drink Harry got him. “Nobody will hear you over the music.”

“Looking for someone?” Niall heard and felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

The three of them turned around and found themselves facing Louis.

“Hmm... no, not at all,” Niall grinned.

Louis’ expression did not change and he kept staring at them. “Look, you...”

“Hey, you came after all?” a more cheerful voice belonging to Zayn was heard from behind his best friend. “I hope you lads enjoy the party. Catch you later.”

On that, Zayn disappeared, dragging Louis along with him. The moment he was out of sight, Liam realised he was holding his breath and his heart was beating faster than usual.

“Go, talk to him,” Harry urged.

“Right now?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Nah, I think I should wait for the right opportunity.”

\--41 MINUTES LATER—

Zayn was making his way to the kitchen to get himself another drink when somebody bumped into him, spilling his drink on him before walking away without even bothering to apologise. Zayn looked at his shirt, which had a big spot in front, and groaned. Muttering a series of curse words, Zayn made his way up the stairs to Louis’ bedroom; that was one of his favourite shirt and if it was ruined, he would surely find the one who did that and wring his neck. Once in the room, Zayn pushed the door close behind him and walked to the closet, instantly scanning through its contents to find himself a suitable shirt. He was too busy with task that Zayn did not hear the door being locked and somebody tiptoeing into the room.

“What the f-” Zayn shouted when he felt a silky thing being slipped over his eyes.

“Shhh...” a familiar individual whispered into his ear before blowing on his neck.

“You? Where have you been?” Zayn murmured as he reached to free his eyes.

“Don’t...” Liam again whispered as he took Zayn’s hands into his own and took backward steps until he reached the bed.

Liam seated Zayn on the bed, with his back against the headboard before crawling on top of the dark-haired boy and instantly claiming his lips between his own plump ones. Liam’s left hand travelled up Zayn’s chest and took hold of Zayn’s hands, pinning them by his head. At the same time, his other hand loosened the black silky blindfold from Zayn’s eyes and secured it around his wrists while his tongue teased Zayn’s lips and tongue. As soon as Zayn felt his hands being locked, he pulled away from the boy who was on top of him and opened his eyes to look at the other male.

Sighing, Zayn closed his eyes again. “Please, not the mask again.”

Liam giggled at Zayn’s statement. “It’d be too easy then; I’ve heard you’re looking for me.”

“I have and trust me, it has been anything but easy.”

Liam again laughed and patted Zayn’s cheek. “Poor Baby.”

“If you knew I was looking for you, why didn’t you come and find me?” Zayn looked straight at the boy, searching his eyes for answers.

“I... huh...” Liam started, not knowing what he should say next; he inhaled deeply and slowly breathed out. Although he was shy and awkward around people, Mystery Boy was the confident kind of person; that was what attracted Zayn to him.

“Well, I wanted to see how far you would be willing to go to find me,” Liam said instead.

“Aww, how swee- wait! Hold on! Why am I tied to the bed post?”

“Oh! Zaynie, I thought you’d like to have some kinky fun,” Liam ran his tongue over his bottom lip before biting it.

“Fuck,” Zayn muttered; how would he refuse Mystery Boy when he was acting so sexy on top of him. If there was something that attracted Zayn to Mystery Boy: that was his confidence and not to mention the way he flirted with Zayn; he was seductive yet at the same time, there was that innocence in him that Zayn could not understand or explain but it kept pulling Zayn to the boy.

“But... nevermind. I’ll let you go if you prefer,” Liam shrugged, his hand already reaching for Zayn’s wrist.

“Nooo...”

A smile spread on Liam’s lips at the sound of Zayn’s protest. “I knew you’d like that.”

“Looks like you know me better than you thought you would.”

“Hmm... where were we already? Yeah, somewhere involving these lips,” Liam licked his lips as he ran his thumb over Zayn’s moist ones.

Zayn pressed a kiss to the thumb before taking it into his mouth, his eyes locked with the eyes of the boy whose face was mostly hidden by the black mask. Slowly, Zayn took the whole digit in and sucked on it; an action that was quite successful, considering the fact that the curly-head closed his eyes and let out a deep breath while he bit his lip again. Liam opened his eyes after long minutes and leaned forward, latching his mouth around Zayn’s lips that were still around his thumb. Getting that finger out of the way, Liam cupped Zayn’s cheek with that hand and moved closer to the raven-haired boy, deepening the kiss. Being dominant by nature, Zayn wanted to turn the situation around and therefore, slipped the tip of his tongue pass Liam’s lips and caressed the boy’s tongue, licking the roof of his mouth too in the process.

Zayn twirled his tongue around Liam’s eager one, the two soft muscles moving against each other impatiently. Their mouths broke apart for some long seconds as the two boys shared erratic breaths before connecting again. Liam’s free hand took hold of Zayn’s partially wet shirt and pulled it up the older boy’s chest, over his head and arms, to let it rest around his bound wrists. Without wasting time, Liam attached his mouth to the side of Zayn’s neck, kissing a spot below the latter’s left ear. At the same time, Liam’s hand roamed over Zayn’s bare torso, his fingertips refreshing those memories of the time when their skins met for the first time. Even though those fingers met Zayn’s soft skin once, it seemed like Liam’s finger pads knew it by heart.

Zayn closed his eyes and cursed inwardly; oh, he wished he could feel Liam’s warm skin against his palms. Liam pulled away at the sound of Zayn’s voice and looked at him, wondering if he did something wrong. The moment Liam’s mouth left his neck, Zayn’s eyes flew open and he met Liam’s questioning eyes. Upon reassuring the masked –boy that everything was alright, the said boy bit his bottom lip and moved further down to sit on Zayn’s thighs. With eyes still locked with Zayn, Liam’s hands reached for Zayn’s belt-buckle and he slowly pulled it open. Zayn’s dark blue jeans were opened next and Liam pulled it all the way down Zayn’s legs, along with his black boxers, to leave them around his ankles.

Repositioning himself on Zayn’s thighs, Liam leaned forward and pressed a few wet kisses to Zayn’s lower stomach. Slowly, Liam dipped his index into his mouth and coated it with saliva before pulling it out and running it along Zayn’s penis, causing Zayn to hiss when the cool, wet finger made contact with his warm skin. Licking his lips, Liam bent down, wrapped his thumb and index around Zayn’s soft member and took it into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it, while gently sucking on it. Just as Liam predicted, Zayn’s body, especially his lower body, reacted to the treatment it was receiving from Liam. With each licks, Liam could feel Zayn’s penis twitch against his tongue and harden between his fingers. Liam moved away slightly and let a fat drop of saliva fall from his partly opened mouth and onto Zayn’s erection. Wiping his lips with his free hand, Liam wrapped his other hand properly around Zayn and moved it along Zayn’s erection.

Sliding his fist up and down the length of Zayn’s hardened organ, Liam leaned forward and connected his mouth to the soft and warm skin of Zayn’s tummy. Liam’s mouth kept depositing wet open-mouthed kisses to Zayn’s lower abdomen while his hand never stopped what they had started. Trailing his kisses further down, Liam left one at the head of Zayn’s erection before taking his balls into his mouth. The moment his balls were engulfed, Zayn balled his hands into fists and tilted his head backward, against the headboard, while he tugged on the silky material, serving as handcuffs. The treatments he was receiving from Liam’s mouth were nothing like anything he had ever been given before. Zayn bit his lips to keep from making any sounds and to restrain himself from lifting his hips off the mattress, the moment Liam took him completely into his mouth.

Liam took in all of Zayn and pulled back up, keeping only the head into the wet cavity of his mouth. Going at a steady pace, Liam’s head bobbed up and down into Zayn’s lap while the hand that was around Zayn moved in a circular motion at the base of the dark-haired boy’s erection. With eyes locked with Zayn, Liam’s other hand made its way to Zayn’s balls and massaged them; his aim was to give Zayn one of the best blowjobs he would ever receive. Zayn knew he would not last much longer with the way things were going; Mystery Boy’s mouth, Mystery Boy’s hands, Mystery Boy’s fingers, Mystery Boy’s eyes, Mystery Boy’s partly hidden face, the mere sight of Mystery Boy sucking him at Louis’ party, in Louis’ bedroom, on Louis’ bed and all that while his hands were tied to the bedpost.

Liam figured Zayn was close, seeing the look on his face; the way his eyebrows were creased, creating little crinkles on his forehead, the way his lips were slightly parted and his tongue was pressed behind his teeth, the way his chest was rising and falling at a quicker pace. Wanting the connection to be deeper, Liam pulled away, moved up Zayn’s body, and claimed the boy’s mouth. While their lips and tongues moved together, Liam’s hand kept moving, faster than before, and as expected, he felt Zayn’s cum on his fingers. Liam broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Zayn’s slightly damp one as Zayn panted against his lips. Closing his eyes, the realisation of what had just happened hit Liam; instead of talking to Zayn and revealing his identity, he gave Zayn a blowjob. There was only one thing Liam could conclude from what happened; he really could not trust himself sometimes, especially if Zayn was involved.

“Wow... that was... that was awesome... I really want to know who you are now,” Zayn said as soon as he caught his breath, which was too soon in Liam’s opinion.

Liam chuckled. “Yeah, the mask must go.”

“Positive. I agree completely. Enough of playing hide-and-seek,” Zayn nodded.

“But first, we clean the mess,” Liam whispered as he looked at his hand.

Liam scanned the room and got off the bed when he spotted a box of tissue on Louis’ desk.

“So, was that your first time at giving blowjobs? Because if I remember properly, you said something about being a virgin and not having any boyfriend.” Zayn again tried to free his hands from their confinement but to no avail.

“Hmm... yes,” Liam replied hesitantly as he wiped his hand; he also realised that there was cum on the front of his shirt and proceeded to wipe that as well. “And your memory is good. Why?”

“Damn, you’re good.”

Liam again chuckled and wiped the mess on Zayn’s stomach. Taking a seat on the bed, Liam pondered about what he should say next but suddenly the confidence he had entered that room with disappeared and he could not figure out what to say. Liam only did what he thought was right at that moment and leaned forward and kissed Zayn. Zayn closed his eyes and moved his lips against Liam’s, if he had waited so long to know who Mystery Boy really was, a couple more minutes would not hurt. The kiss ended faster than Zayn anticipated and when he opened his eyes again, he was met with darkness; Liam must have turned the lights off when he had his eyes closed. Zayn felt apprehensive and disappointed when he felt Liam get off the bed but it was all replaced with a smile when he felt Liam pulling his boxers and jeans up his legs.

“Like I said, the mask needs to go,” Liam mumbled from the side of the bed.

“Yes, please.”

The room was silent for the next few minutes and then Zayn heard footsteps, each step quieter than the previous ones. Then the door opened and Zayn could see Mystery Boy’s silhouette, from the bright light of the hallway. Without saying anything, Mystery boy slipped the mask off and dropped it to the floor, by his feet. With one last look at Zayn over his shoulder, Mystery Boy closed the door and the room was again plunged into darkness, with Zayn still tied to Louis’ bed.


	4. Chapter 4

“Zayn, are you in here?” Louis poked his head through the slightly opened door of his bedroom and asked. However, he felt stupid for doing that since the room was plunged into darkness.

“Lou? Finally someone who’s alive,” Zayn sighed.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Louis pushed the door, flipped the switch on before making his way into the room, frowning. “And why the hell are you tied to my bed; half-naked?”

“Help me out first, will you?”

Louis smirked as he pulled on the black silky band that held Zayn’s hands together. “Who did this to you?”

“Eddie… he was here and we’ve got to find him.” Zayn quickly got off the bed and zipped his jeans before going to Louis’ closet for a clean shirt.

“Chill mate, I’ve got your guy. I locked him in the bathroom,” Louis smiled as he jingled the keys in his hand.

“You, my friend, are a genius,” Zayn smiled back and took the keys from Louis.

Zayn walked to the bathroom with a triumphant smile as a confident Louis followed him. Upon reaching the white door, Zayn halted and stared at it, then at his best friend. Louis mouthed a ‘do it’ with a wide grin and Zayn placed a shaky hand on the handle as he reached for the keyhole with his other hand. Unlocking the great door that separated him and Eddie, Zayn slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. The curly-haired boy shot up at the sound of intruders and he let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank goodness, you’re here. Somebody played a prank and locked me in here. I’ve been calling out for help for the past 30 mins.”

Well, technically he did call for help, 5 times. However, when nobody came, he started banging on the door, until his hands turned crimson and he felt a burning pain; that was when he decided to stop and wait for somebody to show up. Thankfully, Louis had a strong bathroom door, otherwise there would definitely have been a hole in it from all the banging.

“So,” Louis whispered as he nudged Zayn’s shoulder.

“It’s not him; it can’t be,” Zayn whispered back.

“Why not?”

“Well, you heard him. He said he had been here for the past 30 mins but Eddie was with me like 15 mins ago.”

“He could be exaggerating; you know they cannot be trusted.”

“Will you two stop whispering among yourself and tell me what’s going on?” the curly-haired boy, who had been silent, voiced out. However, when the other two boys stared at him, he added, “or you could just carry on, I’ll find my way out.”

“Not so fast curly,” Louis grabbed his hand as the boy tried to walk past him. “Zayn has some questions for you.”

“Huh,” Zayn looked at Louis, then turned his attention to the other boy. “What is it you said to me about my costume when we met at the ball?”

“Hmm… nice costume?”

“Not quite. I told you he was the wrong guy. Leave Styles!”

“That’s it? You people lock me in here for an hour only to ask me ONE question and then you tell me to leave? Great! This is just awesome.”

“What do you want?” Louis huffed.

“Well, ‘sorry for the inconvenience’ would have been more appropriate, you bunch of uncivilized jerks.” On that Harry turned on his heels and left the place.

\------------------------------------

“Harry? Where have you been?” Niall asked a he hugged the curly-haired boy. “We haven’t heard from you all week-end.”

“Yeah, where’ve you been? It’s kinda like you’ve disappeared since we went to that party,” Liam stated as the three boys kept walking.

“Why are we heading this way? French class is in the opposite direction,” Harry said but followed the other two nonetheless.

“Mme Beauregard called in sick. Guess we have a free period,” Niall wriggled his eyebrows.

“Where are we going then?”

“The library.”

“Why the library? Can’t we hang out somewhere else?”

“No, Mr. Styles. Science project, ring a bell?” Liam stopped and turned to look at his friend.

“Yeah, right. We have to submit it next Friday, right?”

“Uhh… you mean this Friday?”

“This Friday is the 15th?” Harry asked as if he had just made a leap through time.

“Uhh huh,” Niall nodded.

“Seriously? What are you guys waiting for? Let’s go, I’ve a project to finish,” Harry called as he dragged his two friends behind him.

As the three entered the library, Niall took the lead and headed to their usual table. Harry followed actively while Liam walked with not so much enthusiasm. The library brought so many memories of that night and Liam was not ready to refresh them.

“Can we sit elsewhere?” Liam asked as Niall pulled a chair.

“But we always sit here,” the blond boy stated.

“I know but… let’s sit elsewhere… for a change. There’s a table other there,” Liam pointed to the far end of the room and made his way towards it.

Niall and Harry shrugged and did the same. Liam close his eyes and let out a sigh. He simply could not sit at that table and do his work; not after what Zayn and he did on it. He would never be able to concentrate. Trying to divert his thoughts from Zayn, Liam smiled and turned his attention to Harry.

“So, where’ve you been?” I tried calling you so many times but couldn’t get through.”

“I was home.”

“Why couldn’t you answer your phone then? We were worried about you, stupid,” Niall slapped Harry across the head.

“I lost my phone and mum doesn’t want to get me a new one.”

“That’s not an excuse, Mr. Styles,” Niall commented. “The least you could have done was let us know you reached home safely.”

“Pfff… you’re talking as if I went to war. Chill guys, I’m fine,” Harry laughed quietly.

“Actually, we couldn’t find you at the party, so we left. That’s why we were worried,” Liam explained.

“Wow,” Harry sighed. “I’m glad to know you guys got my back. I was nowhere to be seen in that unknown place and instead of coming and looking for me, you guys headed home. That’s what best friends do, right?”

“Shut it,” Harry earned another smack from Niall.

“Anyways,” Harry continued. “Timon and Pumba locked me in a bathroom,” the curly-haired boy said, referring to Zayn and Louis before narrating the whole story to them.

Zayn, who was sitting at an adjacent table, with his head lying on it and an open book on top of it, smiled at their bickering. Those guys could be so childish sometimes; he never realised. There were many things that he was unaware of and one of them was him being in the library. Why was he even in the library? Well he was bunking class and could not afford another detention if he was caught. Instead, he was hiding in the library. Closing his eyes, he listened quietly to a conversation that was none of his business.

“Oh, shut up!” Harry laughed at something Niall said. “Anyway, I’m sure my phone’s at your house.”

“My house?” Niall raised an eyebrow. “Why would your phone be at my house?”

“I remember using it when I was at your house… to call, you know… and now I can’t find it. So, logically…”

“Hmm…” Liam hummed. “I know where it is; it’s in my closet.”

“What is?”

“Your phone, dummy. I took it coz I didn’t want you to do any more stupid things.”

“Are you an idiot?” Harry looked at Liam with disbelieving eyes. “For weeks, I’ve been saying I lost my phone and you, you never said a thing?”

“Sorry,” Liam laughed sheepishly and Zayn smiled at the sight. “It’s kinda slipped off my mind.”

“I’ll drop by tonight to pick it up,” Harry shook his head.

“Alright, as you wis…”

Liam was interrupted by the sound of the bell and Harry looked at his still blank paper that was lying on the table.

“Guess the project will have to wait until tonight.”

\---------------------------------

“Zayn, where were you? I didn’t see you in class,” Louis said as he saw the other boy coming in his direction.

“In the library.”

“The library?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, what better place to hide when bunking class?” Zayn laughed.

“Maybe…”

“Listen, about Eddie…”

“Found anything new about him?” Louis asked excitedly.

“Nah… let’s just forget about him.”

“Forget? Are you out of your mind? For weeks, we’ve been going through hell and back to find him and now you’re telling me to quit?”

“Yeah, exactly. We’ve been trying but guess what? All we know about him is still his name and we don’t even know if that’s his real name. We’re still on square one and I’ve realised we’ve been wasting our time.”

“Hmm… I really wanted to see that idiot but if you want to stop, it’s fine with me.”

“Thanks,” Zayn mumbled with a smile. “So, what’s the plan for the week-end?”

“Huh… I could crash yours; we could watch a few movies.”

“Sounds cool,” Zayn nodded.

“But before that, let’s get through the week. Come on, we’re already late for class.”

“Or we could bunk.”

“We could get into trouble again but what the hell! Let’s get out of here.”

\--------------------------------

5 Months Later

Liam sat on his double bed and lay backward, leaving his legs to hang at the edge of the bed as he dialled a familiar number on his phone with a smile playing on his lips. Swinging his legs back and forth in slow motion, the brunette waited to get through.

“Hello!” came the familiar voice from the other side.

“Nialler, finally. Do you know since when I’ve been trying to get to you?”

“I know… got your missed calls… I’ve been busy; mum made me clean the attic, man.”

“Yeah, you did say. Are you done though?” Liam asked as he bit on his already short nail.

“Almost,” Niall laughed into the speaker. “Having fun at the party?”

“What do you think?” Liam sighed and made a face as though the other boy could see it.

“Sounds like you’re having a blast,” Niall snickered.

“Yeaaahhh…” Liam groaned and sat up straight as an idea popped in his head. “Hey, why don’t you come over?”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, at least I’ll have someone of my own age to hang out with,” Liam proposed and waited for his friend to answer.

“You know that I can’t,” the blond boy stated. “That’s your mum’s pre-Christmas party and only her colleagues are invited. I just can’t barge into her party, that’d be rude.”

“I’m sure she won’t notice,” Liam wriggled his eyebrows, trying to convince the other.

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad,” Niall tried to cheer.

“But… I bet Harry would gladly have come if only he was here.”

“But guess what? He’s probably having fun with his family in Miami.”

“Honey, can you get the door for me please?” Karen called from downstairs.

“Sure Mum,” Liam replied unenthusiastically. “Gotta go.”

After a few ‘byes’, ‘you hang up first’ and laughs, the two boys finally hung up and Liam unwillingly dragged his feet downstairs. He straightened his clothes and when he was sure he looked presentable, Liam pushed the door open; surprised when his eyes landed on the person standing behind it.

“Zayn?” Liam raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing here?”

“Hmm… a ‘hi’ would have been nice.”

“Well, hi. What are you…” Liam did not have time to finish his sentence when he noticed Zayn’s mum walking to them. “Good evening Mrs. Malik. Please, come in.”

Two hours later, Liam was bored out of his mind, sitting at a table and sipping at a glass of coke. He looked around himself and sighed for the hundredth time that evening. Karen was animatedly conversing with one of her friend while the others were having a laugh or another drink, not to mention he was not at all liking that slow classical music that was playing. There, in a corner, a particular boy caught his eyes and Liam shook his head; Zayn looked just as bored as himself. Liam kept studying the other boy who was playing with his thumbs, his head bent down as he stared into his lap. After five long minutes of secretly looking at Zayn, the dark-haired boy finally lifted his head and their gaze connected for a couple of seconds before Liam looked away.

“Bored?”

Liam looked up to see Zayn standing by his side, biting his lower lip. “Mmm hmm…”

“Wanna get out of here?”

“Gladly,” Liam chuckled and the other boy laughed along. “Let’s go outside.”

“Sure, lead the way,” Zayn proposed and Liam got up from his chair, his hand grazing Zayn’s as he passed the other boy.

Zayn walked over to the wooden railing and leaned on it, closing his eyes when the cool evening breeze made contact with his skin. Liam, on the other hand, walked to the swinging chair and took a seat, while gently swinging back and forth. The night was so quiet that the rattling of trees could be heard in a distance; none of them knew what to say and preferred to stay quiet and wait for the other to start a conversation.

“So how…”

“Do you…”

Both boys started at the same time and they both turned to look at one another before breaking into laughter. “Ok, you first,” Liam said.

“Um, how’s Christmas holidays?” Zayn asked and mentally kicked himself; he was better at making conversation.

“Good,” Liam smiled. “Yours?”

“Good, I guess,” Zayn shrugged before taking a seat next to Liam.

Liam bit his lip nervously and his heart rate increased as the dark-haired boy sat dangerously close to him. Once again, there was a long silence before Zayn decided to speak.

“I’ve been observing you, you know,” Zayn stated as he sucked on his lower lip.

“What?” Liam turned to the other boy, a confused look on his face. “Why would you do that?”

“Because I know it’s you, at the ball…”

“You’re surely mistaken, Zayn. I already told you that I didn’t go to that ball,” Liam turned away and closed his eyes.

“You’re such a terrible liar,” Zayn chuckled.

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, I know it’s you, Liam. There’s no point in running away now,” Zayn placed two fingers under Liam’s chin and turned the other boy’s face to meet him. “Those eyes, those lips…”

“Ok stop…” Liam stopped the dark-haired boy as he felt a shiver run down his spine when Zayn ran his thumb over his lips. “You’re wrong, trust me. Why would you say it’s me?”

“I first noticed you in the library when you refused to sit at the table where we… and since I’ve been watching your every move,” Zayn explained. “And finally I saw this a few days ago…”

“You saw what?” Liam raised an eyebrow.

“This,” Zayn pointed to the birthmark on Liam’s neck and grazed it with his index. “I knew for sure it was you.”

“Why didn’t you…?”

“I wanted to,” Zayn mumbled and linked his fingers with Liam, pressing their forehead together.

“You’re not disappointed to know it’s me?”

“No, why would I?”

“I dunno…” Liam shrugged.

“Six days since I knew. I wanted to tell you, I just didn’t know how to. And damn, it’s killing me.”

“Aww, poor baby,” Liam chuckled; he was waiting for so long to say a smartass comment to Zayn.

“And finally, mum told me that there was this party at yours and I’ve been impatient since.”

“I can only imagine… I thought you’d given up. Five months and I didn’t hear anything from you.”

“Yeah, well,” Zayn smiled. “The more I tried, the more you were trying to keep me away. So, being the great and awesome Zayn, I decided to play subtle and see the result: it worked.”

“Great and awesome?” Liam laughed hysterically.

The next second, Liam was no longer laughing and his heart raced like crazy as Zayn’s lips moved slowly against his own. The dark-haired boy smiled into the kiss as his aim of shutting Liam up was successful and both boys closed their eyes, enjoying the peaceful and passionate moment.

“I told you I’d find you,” Zayn said when they broke from the kiss for a split second before their lips connected again for a slow and lazy kiss.


End file.
